Risks
by Kitty Nikole
Summary: Her family died in a plane crash, kinda. She moved back to her home town to be closer to her best friend, Jeremey Gilbert. She meets Him at a dinner party. Is she willing to risk falling in love after the people she loved most died? Jer is doing all he can to convince her that He will help her find closure, but the Hunter (OC) is just doing his job. His job to kill Her.
1. Chapter 1

I was 15, they were my only family. We used to live in New Orleans. Used too. My name is Raylyn Brace and not only 20 minutes ago my parents died in a plane crash coming back from Paris, for their 25th Anniversary. I am in the hospital, with Kol and Eli, they are trying to help, but they're not. I'm in denial, it's not true. It can't be. I look to Kol, his sad and sorry eyes are staring back at me. He pulls me in for a hug, I let him. That when they start, the tears, "It's not true, they'll come I know they will." "Raylyn, I am so sorry but they really are gone." I push off of Kol, "LIAR!" I fall to the ground Kol pics me up and takes me back to his and his brothers place, where I cry for another three weeks.

* * *

I am now 18, I decided it was time to go back to my home town of Mystic Falls. My best friend Jeremy picks me up at a train station out side of town and takes me to my parents place out in the woods. Alone. I'm alone. "Ray do you want me to stay with you?" I shack my head, "I just need some me time in the house for a while." "Okay." We get out of the car, Jer gets my bags and I unlock the door, "Thanks Jer." I give him a hug and he gets back in his car and leaves.

I walk into the house, turn the lights on and immediately start to cry when i see all their stuff. I quick shut the door and run up the massive stairs to my old room where I fall asleep crying.

* * *

**So I know I said that I was going to update it all at once but I decided against it. I had this stuck in my head for a while now and thought, why the hell not. I know this is much different then my first 'first chapter' but the story need some sort of background beginning. I hope you like it please review. Love, Kitty Nikole **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning confused as to where I was, then it hit me. I'm at home. No. Not home. Just another place to live.

_Damn! I hate this place._ I got up, got dressed and headed for the front door. _To hell if I am eating alone in this place._ I walk out the door and realize I don't have a car. I call Jeramey, "I need a car." On the other-side of phone line he laughs, "I'll be there in 20. We can grab food then head out to find you a car. Also Elena and her boyfriend are going to be with us." _Shit!_ I put on a fake smile I reply with a, "Okay. I'll try and be good." He laughs again and hangs up. I have never sents the age of five liked Elena, she was always teasing me because I just happen to a strange streak of purple in my hair.

Twenty minutes later Jeramey and his sister show up along with I'm guessing Elena's boy toy. Jer gets out of the SUV like car, "You gonna get in or sit out here fuming?" I look to him, "Would you rather me be pissed the whole time or in a descent enough mood?" He rolls his eyes, grabs my hand and speaks, "Come on fuming young adult, I am starved." I laugh at his comment and let him drag me into the car.

"So Raylyn what's it like being back in your home town?" Asks the annoying Elena. I give my voice a bored tone and reply, "Fun." With Elena and her boy toy in the front me and Jer have claimed the back. "Oh, Ray, I almost forgot," Jeramey looks to the Boy Toy, "This is Stephen Salvitor." The SS man looks back says, "Hi." Smiles at me then tuns back to face the front. _Holy shit! Elena and Stephen are vampires. What the h has be going on scence Mom and Dad decided to leave this place? _"Uhm... Jer?" Jeramey looks at me concern filling his eyes, "Yeah." I start breathing heavy, I can feel my lungs about to collapse, the panic kicks in, "Pull the car over." Everything is starting to fade, "Raylyn?" I can hear Jeramey calling my name, but i am to stunned to respond. I fell my door open, _Air! I NEED AIR! _I get out of the car, "Raylyn?" _Who's voice is that? I need Kol, _"Kol, I need my phone," I just barley manage to spit out. Someone hands me my phone, I find the dial pad and hold down the number two. "Raylyn," _he answered._ "Breath in and out," I do as he says, I can feel myself starting to calm down. "What triggered the panic attack?" "I- I don't know." I take a moment to figure out where I am, on the ground, leaning against a car, Jeramey, Elena and Stephen are stand in front of me. "Think, Ray think." I start to go over the drive in my head, _Anger, meeting Boy Toy, Rings. That's it! I saw daylight rings! _I look at Elana's hand, "Rings, Kol rings." I can hear Eli on the other side, "As in daylight rings?" I nod my head, then realize they can't see me, "Yes as in daylight rings." Jeramey's breath hitches. Elana and Stephen have stopped breathing all together. Shock has come over all three of their faces, then Kol starts to speak. "Eli and I will be in Mystic falls by tomorrow." "Okay," is all I can say.

"What the hell Raylyn?" is all I hear before the darkness takes over...

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Well guys, most of the story will be a little different then the original. I like the way this one is rolling. Yes, Ray will fall in love with Damon, just not right now. No, Kol and Elijah do not like her in that sence, they are more like older brothers, especially Kol. There will be more of the Mikolson boys. All of them. Also if you notice in grammar mistakes PM me. Please review... Yours Always, Kitty Nikole!**


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in a very bright room, _Great! The fucking hospital! _"Hey luv." _That accent, Kol. _When I can think straight I respond, "A hospital? Really?" Kol puts his hands up in serrunder, "Wasn't me. Talk to the Gilbert boy and girl." I scowl, "You mean boy and vampire, right?" His face goes appoligetec and he nods. A doctor walks in, "Hi Raylyn, my name is Dr. Heart (**btw he is an OC, and important**)." I look up at him, "And..." A flash of emotions runs across the doctors face, "You can leave once all the paper work is finished." Eli walks through the door, "I'm her legal guardian." Dr. Heart turns around and looks at Elijah, "Oh, that's great although she is 18 she can sign herself out." "To hell I will, Elijah you got the job!"

30mins later I finally left the hospital. "Thank God! I am finally out of that awful place," I say as we are walking out the door. Kol and Elijah laugh. "So boys, how bout we find some real food?" Eli looks at me, "Sure Princess." _I hate that nickname, I not rich- well not true- but I don't take advantage of the money so why the hell does he have to call me Princess like I am some spoiled rotten rich brat when I'm not?_ "Why do you insist on calling me that?" I manage to spit out with a semi good attitude, but before Eli can answer I spot the Gilberts and Boy Toy plus one. Kol freezes, I look up at him, "Kol?" He is glaring at Boy Toy and plus one. That's when I really look at Plus One; he is tall, has dark hair, blue eyes and a bad boy look. Did I mention the eyes? _Damn those eyes!_ I walk pas both Kol and Elijah, "Hey Jeremy," I look to Boy Toy and Bad Boy, "Do you two know them?" I ask pointing to the other two boys. Stephen looks at me, "Yes and we don't like them." _My turn! _Everyone is looking at me, I shrug my shoulders. "Well guess what? I don't care. They were there for me when my parents were killed. Now I am natural ground, no fighting in front or next or even behind me." I look around at everybody. One by one they all nod. "Good." I turn and walk back to 'my' boys then all three of us leave.

* * *

We decided to eat at the Mystic Grill, "Well boys that was intense, want to tell me why you don't like Stephen and the Bad Boy. Huh, I never got his name." Elijah looks at me, "That Bad Boy is Damon," _I like that name._ "And those two men are bad news." I look Eli dead in the eyes, "Like you and Kol?" Kol speaks up, "Yeah like Elijah and I." _Oh._ Are waitress comes and we just order appetizers, _my favorite. _I look back at them, "Then why do you guys let me hang around you and your brothers?" Kol takes this moment to look at a familiar blonde from across the room and Elijah answers me question, "Because your parents trusted us and we promised to keep you safe. That makes us and my brothers trustable." "Oh, I guess I never thought of it like that." "I neither till you asked the question." I giggle. I look over to find Kol still staring at the familiar blonde, "Kol stop staring it's rude." He looks at me and shakes his head then gets up and walks to the blonde, "What the fuck?" "Don't worry about him, he is over a thousand." I look to Eli, "Why am I hanging out with old people?" I can hear Kol laughing from across the room as he yells, "Damn Ray really?" I begin to laugh and even Elijah lets out a small chuckle. Our food comes and Kol makes his way back to our table, "God, Caroline is still just a feisty as ever." A look of shock crawls onto my face, "Wait! Klaus's Caroline? Oh I am so gonna tell him." Kol looks at me, "Oh no you are not." "Yes. I. Am." He mumbles "Damn!" under his breathe.

Once we finish with lunch we all head back up to my place. "So I was thinking movie night?" I look at Elijah, "You read my mind." Kol goes to the boxes labeled movies, "What are you guys thinking, "About Last Night, Pompeii, and Devil's Due." They both look at me, "Okay," they both say in unison.


End file.
